Tropical Cyclone Formation Areas
Since the Biolixi Ocean is a fairly large ocean, the ocean was split into different sections so it would be easier to track and note where a tropical cylone formed. The ocean is split into seven different section based on area. Below shows the seven different areas where tropical cyclones form, called a "TCFA" (Tropical Cyclone Formation Area) Biolixi Ocean (TCFA 1) The Biolixi Ocean TCFA is the most large and notable since it is the prime area for tropical cyclone development. It contains the major tropical cyclone breeding ground known as the Tropical Cyclone Formation Axis; this area has the warmest ocean temperatures and most favorable environment, this area is usually not disturbed by any dry or cold air unless it is the winter season. On average the Biolixi Ocean TCFA has about 5 tropical cyclones a year, which is very high on a scale of 0 to 6. The Biolixi Ocean TCFA is also the prime location for a tropical wave to form, tropical waves that form here typically develop into a system inside of the TCFA, but they can also stray from the area if environmental conditions aren't favorable enough. They sometimes stray into other TCFAs like San Francisco or Northwest. This area is also known for the start of of historic and very intense hurricanes; it usually contains the strongest storm of the year on average. Biolixi Islands (TCFA 2) The Biolixi Islands TCFA is the second most notable due to have the warmest and most stable air near any landmasses. The Biolixi Islands have been known to have very devastating systems due to having more favorable conditions all around the islands. On average this area sees about 3 systems a year, which is somewhat high on a scale of 0 to 6. Tropical cyclones typically form from tropical waves that develop in the Southwest TCFA or the Biolixi Ocean TCFA. Systems that form here due have and unusual characteristic, because the area is is sitting almost on the equator, systems usually have a hard time spinning in a direction in which helps them form. Tropical cyclones need to have a good circulatory spin for it to intensify and strengthen. Notable storms like Hurricane Georgette and Tropical Storm Harvey of 2011, spun the opposite direction than a typical system usually does because of the effect of the being close to the equator. San Francisco (TCFA 3) The San Francisco TCFA is considered to be the most active TCFA that has the most percentage of land. Due to the warm waters and a stable environment, San Francisco is considered a "breeding ground" for tropical cyclones. In the 2010 hurricane season, there was a total of 10 storms that hit San Francisco, which is a record. 10 systems in one year meant that hurricane preparedness was a must have to ensure that the citizens of San Francisco and Gulf were ready for a major natural disaster. Incredibly devastating systems hit San Francisco once every other year on average. The Most notable ones being Hurricane Isac which made landfall as a category 4, Hurricane Sydney which made landfall as a category 5, and Hurricane Kara which moved right along the northern coast of the San Francisco Peninsula as a category 5. In 2012 an estimation was made on how much simoleons have been spent on tropical cyclone related natural disasters; the estimation was around a half a trillion simoleons in damage, this was very surprising to several hurricane experts and citizens of San Francisco. Because of the 2012 estimate, the San Francisco TCFA is considered the most devastated and dangerous when it comes to tropical cyclone formation. Northwest (TCFA 4) The Northwest TCFA is one of the four TCFA's that have the lowest number of storms each year. With a total of 0-1 storms each year, Northwest TCFA is tied with Southwest TCFA for the 4th most active area in the Biolixi Ocean. Just because Northwest is in a colder environment, doesn't mean that it's not prone to hurricanes. In 2011, two systems formed in the area, Emma and Karen. This was the first time the Northwest TCFA had an above average formation year. Northwest doesn't usually see a devastating system, but that wasn't the case in 2012 when Hurricane Bob slammed into the coast with major hurricane force winds, making Bob the most devastating hurricane to hit Northwest. Southwest (TCFA 5) The Southwest TCFA is one of the four TCFA's that have the lowest number of storms each year. With a total of 0-1 storms each year, Southwest is tied with the Northwest TCFA for the 4th most active area in the Biolixi Ocean. Southwest is in a more tropical environment than Northwest, do to being more exposed to warm tropical moisture flow all year long. During hurricane season, usually tropical disturbances and or tropical waves develop in this TCFA, leading up to the formation of tropical storms or hurricanes. The hurricane or tropical storm may have originated from the Southwest TCFA, but this does not mean it formed there. A tropical cyclone is only categorized with a TCFA if it develops into tropical depression or stronger in that area. Southwest typically doesn't get a lot of tropical cyclone activity, usually only one storm or so per hurricane season on average. Sometimes that isn't the case, sometimes maybe 2 or more storms will form in that area in one hurricane season; an example of this would be the 2011 season. In the 2011 season, two storms developed in the area, Tropical Storm Harvey and Hurricane Otto, both of which caused damage to the country. Otto caused a very large scare to the area as it was a major category 5 hurricane near the coast. Due to a strong westward shift in winds pattern, Otto didn't make a devastating landfall; but due to being close enough to the coast, there was still significant damage. Roanmelowon (TCFA 6) The Roanmelowon TCFA is the second most least active TCFA in the Biolixi Ocean. Roanmelowon typically sees around 1 or so storms a year due to only having 25% of the TCFA being water. Just because Roanmelowon doesn't typically see any formation in the TCFA, it doesn't mean that they have never experienced severe or catastrophic systems. From 2009-2012, the Roanmelowon coast saw five total tropical cyclones effect the area, only two of them technically forming in the TCFA. The most devastating system, Tropical Storm Olivia, is the worst system to ever hit the area with 360 million simoleons in damage. Out of the three areas, Roanoke, Meldova, Harlowon, Roanoke is the most affected area by tropical cyclones in the entire TCFA. The name "Roanmelowon", derives from the two countries and one state that make up the TCFA, Roanoke, Meldova, and Harlowon. Virginolsine (TCFA 7) The Virginolsine TCFA is the least active TCFA in the Biolixi Ocean. Virginolsine typically sees 0 storms every year, with some rare occasions. There has only been 1 storm to have ever formed, and impact the area. This storm was Tropical Storm Wilfred from 2010. Wilfred caused some very rare tropical cyclone impacts to the area. No other storms have impacted the area. With the exception of the remnants from the dissipated Tropical Storm Larry from 2011. The name "Virginolsine" derives from the two countries that make up the inland part of the TCFA. The two countries Virginia and Kolsine make up the TCFA. Category:Information